Anger Management
by KaNaKiRa7325
Summary: AU. "Oh yeah Little Miss Morality? When was the last time you actually won a lawsuit?" The redhead stopped in her tracks contemplating on what her sister had just said. Oh touché Buttercup, touché. These redheads just don't know when to give up. Especially Brick. A Reds pairing. Minor blues and greens. R&R please!


_**Author's Musings**__ (because notes are too mainstream xD); _

_Anyway... This is my first PPG fic so be gentle . Starring our most beloved reds pairing XD I haven't developed the plot all that well yet but, uhh, have you ever noticed that in most PPG fics, authors often depict the two red-headed leaders to be temperamental (especially Brick)? Well, that's basically what my plot revolves around. I shall try to make it as un-cliché-ish as possible… I hope. Enjoy my lovelies~_

_Ooh btw, this is sit in an alternate universe in case anyone didn't get that. _

_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. Leyk seriousleh._

"Anger management?"

"Yep."

"You're out of your mind. Me? Take anger management classes?"

Buttercup scoffed at her sister as she took another bite of her vanilla Popsicle. The two were walking down the busy streets of downtown Townsville one Friday morning when all of a sudden Buttercup suggested to her wonderful sister that she should take anger management classes. Blossom, apparently, just found it absurd. Hilarious, even.

"Why would _I_ take anger management classes? I mean, I'm like the most patient out of all three of us! Heck, I can't even take it seriously especially since you, Buttercup, of all people, are suggesting this to me! No offense." Blossom said making her voice sound exasperated. Honestly, it was ridiculous notion but Buttercup merely rolled her eyes at her dubious leader of a sister.

"Oh yeah Little Miss Morality? When was the last time you actually won a lawsuit?"

The redhead stopped in her tracks contemplating on what her sister had just said. _Oh touché Buttercup, touché. _

"…"

"Thought so." Buttercup replied smugly as she discarded the remains of her creamy snack.

Blossom huffed. It wasn't like the cases were all that hard to handle. She _is_ Blossom Utonium. Her ego's got a justifiable reason to be ginormous. It was her stupid clients that were making her life harder. Hey, it wasn't her fault that she attracted scumbag clients! The superior complexes, the jackassery, the unintelligible and completely unnecessary remarks on her dress ethics. _YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LOOK LIKE A PROFESSIONAL! YOU'RE A LAWYER FOR PETE'S SAKE, NOT SOME SECOND RATE WHORE_! And those fake smiles she has to put on in front of those idiotic, obnoxious, self-centered, insufferable _bastards_ she calls her clients! I mean who the hell grabs their lawyer's ass in the middle of court and in front of their wife, no less? That alone, deserves a punch! Or two… it doesn't matter! What matters is that the guy deserved it! It was to teach him manners! And then there's the flirting. Oh God the flirting. Blossom just shook her head. Besides, just because she has these rare violent tendencies, doesn't mean that she needs anger management!

…right?

The sisters continued on their walk in silence. Buttercup could already see the uncertainty growing in Blossom's face. A triumphant smirk graced Buttercup's lips. It was only so rare that she's able to tell her sister off but unfortunately, Blossom wasn't having any of it.

"I don't need it.", she stubbornly replies, still refusing to admit defeat.

Buttercup sighed and pulled her sister to the side. She put her hand on Blossom's shoulder sternly.

"Look, I'm worried, okay? You told us about your last two cases. Bubbles and I were just talking and we agreed that you needed to calm yourself a little. We're just concerned about your—"

"Woah, woah, woah, hold up. You and Bubbles? You've been talking about me behind my back?"

"Hey, don't overreact okay? We were just… you know, sharing thoughts! Listen, it's no big deal—" Buttercup said, but she was cut off when Blossom removed the hand on her shoulder.

"I can't believe this! You were gossiping about me? I mean, you guys didn't even do that in high school!" Blossom crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow, looking offended.

"Well it wasn't like we were backstabbing you or anythi—"

"Look, I don't need any career advice, okay? Even if it's from you and Bubbles. You know that I am perfectly capable of handling myself and my job for that matter and—"

"See," Buttercup cut her short, "this is what we were talking about! You won't accept defeat no matter what! And you get all riled up over stupid small things lately; Blossom, you practically yelled bloody murder at me for eating your bagel, your BAGEL, for fuck's sake _and_ you won't even let me finish my goddamn senten—"

"**YOU. KNOW**. _Buttercup_" Blossom cut her off once more. "You know that I have to have my morning bagels! You've lived with me for 5 years in that crummy apartment so it wouldn't kill you to remember such simple things or is your brain too small to handle such—"

This time, it was Buttercup's turn to cross her arms and raise her brow at her sister. Blossom froze at what she had subconsciously done. Ever so slightly, she lowered the pointed finger she didn't even know she put up, away from Buttercup's face. She looked away from the mocking green eyes of her sister and took a step back. Buttercup only watched in amusement as the Commander and the Leader shrunk before her. Blossom sighed, shook her head, closed her eyes, breathed in and out and then turned to smile at her _beloved _sister, failing miserably as her face still harbored clear traces of annoyance.

"Well, okay fine. Maybe I do have some issues with my temper." Blossom said with obvious withheld rage, "But that doesn't mean that I need anger management classes."

Buttercup sighed and shook her head. At least she tried. Bubbles would not let her hear the end of it no doubt, after she volunteered to talk to Blossom. She muttered a 'whatever' under her breath and started walking down the pavement once more but Blossom didn't follow her as she let herself really think about her sister's prospect.

It was so silly, Blossom thought. Blossom Utonium, a renowned lawyer known from across the country and the self-proclaimed leader of her sisters, taking anger management classes? She was supposed to be a calm and levelheaded person and here she was getting lectured by the most hotheaded person in the world about keeping her temper. What was the world coming to?

However…

"If…" Blossom started finding her finely manicured nails to suddenly be so interesting. Buttercup whirled around to face her sister.

"_If_ there was any off chance that you might be right," Buttercup rolled her eyes, "where would one even go to? There aren't any anger management firms around here that one might know of."

"I know one."

"Really? Where?" Blossom asked all too excitedly. Buttercup merely smiled at her sister's failed attempts to hide her interest.

"Oh, I mean uhh… Oh! So you do, do you now?" Blossom said, in an attempt to salvage her indifferent façade.

"Uh huh."

"…"

"…"

"Care to…tell me where?"

Blossom grinned at her sister as Buttercup sighed for like the umpteenth time that day. She went over to the grinning carrot top and pulled out a card from her jeans pocket.

"Really, Blossom. You can be so stubborn at times." Buttercup said as she handed Blossom the card. Blossom, after a quick scan of the firm's title and address, put the card inside her purse.

"Not as stubborn though." Blossom retorted.

Buttercup smiled and shrugged. "True."

"Great!" Blossom said as she fixed herself and hooked arms with her sister. "So, lunch?"

-**End**-

_There~ Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Did it make you want eat lightning and crap thunder? Well, tell me ALL about~ Leave a review! Constructive criticisms are highly appreciated and commended XD Too shy to give me a review? PM me and let's talk all about the chemistry that is the reds pairing. Haha. Anyway, until the next chapter! Toodles my lovelies~ _


End file.
